The Reclamation Of Loki
by AmbroseLilly
Summary: When Thor and Loki are banished to Earth to capture their cousin, Loki is increasingly getting weaker. With no powers, will they manage to capture their cousin before Loki dies? Maybe the small comfort of Nessa, a mortal girl is the last reason he has to survive.
1. Thunderbolt

**Hey sweeties! This is my second ever fan fiction I have ever wrote so you may have to put up with some pretty amateur writing. This first chapter is a little bit of a taster to see if you like what's going on, (which I hope you do!) Enjoy and please leave a review! **

* * *

Nessa, sluggishly dragged her tiered body into her tiny bathroom. She tied her long, brown hair into a messy pony tail and began brushing her teeth. Once she had finished she took a sip of water from the tap and walked back into her cosy bedroom.

Her house was not of great size at all, and neither great condition. It was old and almost shack like, with a red front door. But the reason Nessa loved it so much was because of the archers of woods stretched around it , where she would play as a young girl before her grandma passed, when she was just aged 16. Since then Nessa had lived, quietly, but happily alone. It wasn't her fault she had not many friends, living so far out in the middle of nowhere. It was neither her fault that she had no family either as her mother and father both died before she could remember them and therefore she lived with her grandma until she passed away too. But 10 years had passed since then, and old memories had been forgotten.

Nessa slipped on a long pair of fleeced pj bottoms and a oversized grey t-shirt. She dumped her cat on the floor and pulled the warm covers over her head. She had had a long day, and sleep soon found her.

Nessa had been sleeping a good few hours, peacefully until a large clap of thunder woke her.  
"What the hell." She slurred.  
She pulled herself from her bed and walked over to her window, pulling back the lace mesh and opening the window.  
She took in a sharp intake of breath when she saw, about 100 meters from her house, a huge crater.  
"Oh my gosh!" She stuttered, out loud.  
She immideatley grabbed her Wellington boots and rain coat and ran out the front door.  
The crater was even bigger when she got closer to it, knocking over about 15 of her apple trees.  
She was about to turn away when she heard a muffled choking sound.  
"Hello?" She whispered, scared of her own voice in the dark.  
There was no reply, so she began to hurry back inside and sat down on her sofa. She switched on the TV before realising that nothing good is on at 2 in the morning.  
Suddenly a large hammering, knock came from the front door. Nessa let out a small squeal and turned the light and tv off. She was scared, she never gets visitors and definitely not at two in the morning!  
The door slowly opened, and Nessa cursed herself for forgetting to lock it. Her eyes widened as she saw from being hid behind her sofa a large, very built up man, with long, and drenched, blonde hair and what more... He was not wearing any clothes at all.  
Nessa tried to hold her breath, absolutely terrified. The man continued to walk through her tiny home, talking angrily to himself.  
After 20 minutes of hiding Nessa decided that she had to make a move, so she crawled out from behind the sofa, grabbed a vase and smashed it over the man's head. The man dropped onto the carpet, a small trickle of blood ran from the back of his head.  
"Crap!" She whispered, realising that she had caused him to collapse onto the floor.  
Instead of falling unconscious which she assumed he had done, he stood up again.  
"Ow." He said, his voice was deep and monotone.  
"Sorry." Nessa said, instantly embarrassed, realising he wasn't a burglar or here to kill her or anything.  
"Where am I?" The man demanded.  
"Somerset?" She laughed, assuming he must just be a lost, naked, drunk man.  
"Where is Somerset?" He asked, confused.  
"Somerset... You know Somerset, England, Earth, The universe." She laughed jokingly.  
"Earth." He repeated.  
Nessa raised an eyebrow. "Poor man, he really must be out of it." She thought.  
She looked down at him again and blushed remembering he was not wearing anything.  
"You must be very cold sit there, let me get you some clothes." She said quickly, before running up stairs and back down with a small pile of clothes. "I'm sorry if these are a little tight." She said bashfully.  
"They will suffice, thank you." He said, pulling on the hoodie and jogging bottoms.  
"They were my friends. I was meant to take them to the charity shop for him but I think you can keep them." She said politely.  
"Thank you." He said back.  
"Here let me get you a hot drink you must be freezing." She said getting up from the opposite sofa and pouring herself and him a mug of hot mauled wine.  
"Why were you naked in my orchard?" Nessa asked inquisitively?  
"I fell." He said back straightly.  
"You fell?" She laughed. "You shouldn't be climbing trees naked then."  
"I wan't." He said.  
"Then how did you fall."  
"I fell from the sky."  
"Are you drunk?"  
"No."  
"Then I don't understand how you got here."  
"I said... I fell from the sky."  
"Do you have anywhere to get back to?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want a lift back."  
"They kicked me out."  
"Why?"  
" I rebelled again."  
Nessa paused momentarily deciding what action to take next.  
"You can stay here for just tonight if you promise not to be drunk."  
"I promise... Thank you, kind lady."  
Nessa laughed as she got up and ran to gather blankets and duvets so he could sleep on the sofa.  
"I'm so sorry; I never asked your name?" Nessa asked.  
"My name is Thor... And yours, kind woman."  
"Nessa." She smiled.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first taste of my story! Thank you to anyone who read the chapter! Promises it won't be long before Loki appears. Please leave a review. **


	2. Ruins in Reconstruction

**Hey everyone! This chapter may not make complete sense at this moment in time, but I promise you, if you keep reading, all will become clear. **  
**Anyway :) I hope you enjoy sweeties! Please review, ENJOY ^.^ **

* * *

The pale, winter sun, sprayed veils of light through the cream curtains hanging in Nessa's room.  
She peeled back her quilted bed cover and moved across the creaky wooden floor to her bathroom.  
She took a quick shower, inhaling the scent of pine, that perfumed the house from the open window.  
Once she unwillingly turned off the shower and pulled on some plain clothes, she let her long dark brown hair tumble down her back and dry as it wished.  
Nessa was almost surprised when she walked into her living room.  
She had forgotten how she had leant her sofa to the random man who came in, in the night . She felt slightly bad for him, watching him sleep awkwardly._ I should have probably offered my bed instead and slept on the sofa_, she thought to herself.  
"Hey, wake up." She whispered, prodding his forehead.  
Thor stirred and opened a bloodshot eye, still craving sleep.  
"Mind?" Nessa asked, the remote pointed at the TV.  
He shook his head.  
The news flashed onto the screen as Neesa took a seat at the dining room table at the back of the room.

Local shopping center, Cabot Circus has been destroyed in the night from what witnesses say was a giant thunderstorm.  
The screen flashed to a middle aged man. He looked like he hadn't slept.  
"It was massive! I was just walking down the road, coming home from the pub and suddenly I walked into this massive thunder storm. It was so strong I was pinned the wall behind me. I could see a man being thrown in the air too. He must've really hurt himself. The storm took the roof off the shopping center and then the walls too."  
The screen swapped back to the reporter in the studio.  
Police are trying to find any bodies inside, including the missing body that several people have witnessed flying though the sky. We will keep you updated online. This is Rebecca Morse, reporting for BBC news at 9.

Nessa switched the TV off. She could feel her jaw drop.  
"Oh my gosh!" She whispered, turning to Thor, who was now sat up on the sofa, watching interested.  
"That's exactly what happened to my back field."  
Thor smiled to himself.  
"What!" Asked Nessa.  
"Brother." He said out loud.  
"Brother?"  
"Can you take me there?"  
"To the place on the news?"  
"Yes."  
"Why do you want to go?" Nessa asked, confused.  
"My brother may be there."  
"Your brother?"  
"Yes, I lost him."  
Nessa, considered for a moment, she awkwardly played with the hem of her top.  
"I guess I could take you." She smiled.  
She wanted to help this man, he seemed kind and she was sure he wasn't a drunk.  
"Let me get my coat and keys." She said walking out the room and into the hall. She fixed her hair in the mirror by the door and then pulled on her coat and shoes.

Thor sat quietly in the car seat next to Nessa.  
She could feel his eyes staring at her but she couldn't bring her head to turn and smile.  
"You are very kind for doing this." He said, still smiling at her.  
"It's okay." She replied. "I want you to find your brother."  
He smiled back at her again, and then directed his look out the car window at the small houses and field they were passing.  
"What's your brothers name?"  
"Loki."  
"You both have vary unusual names."  
"They're names of Viking Gods."  
"Your parents must have been very interesting." Nessa smiled.  
Thor didn't reply, but sadly chuckled to himself.  
Nessa pulled the car up in a near by car park and helped Thor open the door.  
"Where does he live?"Nessa asked.  
Thor spun on the spot observing all the buildings around him.  
"There." He said pointing to a block of flats.  
Thor took Nessa's small hand and ran towards the tall, grey building.  
Once inside he began looking round the bottom floor.  
The building was deserted and halfway through construction. The sun danced through where the windows will be placed, exposing the brick dust that made them both cough.  
"Up there." He said pointing up a ladder in the middle of the half-built flats.  
"Are we aloud up there?" Nessa asked, looking around nervously.  
"We shouldn't be here."  
"It is fine, stay there." Thor said, climbing up the ladder.  
Nessa waited until he was out of site up the ladder.  
She paused for a second. "Argh, what the hell." She said, pushing her hair behind her ears and rolling her sleeves up. She gripped onto the cold, metal ladder and began to climb up after Thor. The cold night had coated the cold metal in a thin crust of ice. Nessa pulled her hand back quickly from the cold sting it shocked her with.  
"Do not follow me." Thor said sternly, looking back over his shoulder from a few spaces up the ladder.  
Nessa ignored Thor and carried on climbing after him.  
She came to a scaffolding ledge and pulled her self up after Thor, who looked at her and sighed.  
A pale, thin man was sat against the wall of the ledge his eyes closed. He was wearing black clothes that hung off his body, his long dark hair flopped over his ghostly, hollow, face.  
"Brother." Thor said, resting a hand on Loki's shoulder.  
Loki flinched away at his touch, his eyes flashing open to a crystal blue stare.  
His pale lips pursed together tightly, his heavy eye brows slanted in anger.  
"Brother."Thor tried again.  
"Do not come near me." Loki snarled.  
"You are injured." Thor said, concerned."  
Loki continued his piercing stare, his eyes closing into slits.  
"Brother, I am sorry." Thor said calmly." If I knew this would have happened I would never have prevailed on the course I chose."  
"It is too late." Loki snapped back.  
"I'll just head down." Nessa said awkwardly.  
Loki and Thor both turned there heads, forgetting that she was still at top of the ladder.  
"Nessa, I suggest you go back down." Thor said.  
Loki stared at Nessa. His glare pierced hers and she quickly turned on her tail and scurried back down the ladder.  
Thor sat down next to Loki, who didn't appreciate the close company.  
"I did not know that releasing Hela would have this conclusion." Thor said lowering his head.  
"Maybe you should have used what little brain you contain , to think your childish plan through." Loki grimaced.  
Thor bowed his head in shame again. "I am sorry."  
"Apologise will not take back the scars you have caused."  
"I would like to remind you, brother, she is your sister and that you are not so perfect yourself."  
"I redeemed myself, from your prison. I have paid my penalty. Hela has not earned her redemption, she was put in solitude for a reason. "  
"Loki! She is your cousin, she has done no evil unlike the blood that does not clean off your hands."  
"No, she is no family of mine."  
"We have both done wrong, we both need reconciliation. If we accept that and learn our wrongs, we may be permitted home." Thor said quietly.  
"We have no home."  
"Yes we do, you just choose to deny it."  
"I do not choose. I have no choice."  
"You always have a choice."  
"Not this time."  
"There will be a way." Thor said in desperation.  
Loki shifted. "What I did was not wrong. Freedom is a lie."  
"No Loki, you are still sick."  
"I am not sick."  
"Loki, have you seen yourself, you are a shadow of your former spirit."  
Loki stayed silent.  
"You need rest. Then we must find Hela."  
Loki scowled like a child.  
"Loki!"  
"No."  
"Loki, don't be a child." Thor said angrily.  
Loki placed his hands on the wall and pull himself up. His legs were week and could only just hold his weight.  
"Need me to carry you down the ladder.." Thor joked, straining a laugh.  
Loki replied with another glare.

Thor was surprised to see Nessa still at the bottom floor.  
"You are still here?" He asked.  
Nessa nodded her head slowly. She thought this was what she was supposed to do and instantly felt uncomfortable.  
"I could always go...?" She started.  
"Me and my brother will need a place to stay." Thor asked.  
Loki stirred, uncomfortably, which Neesa noticed and instantly felt even more uncomfortable.  
"Umm.. I'm sure I can arrange something." Nessa stuttered, slightly unsure whether this was a good idea.  
"I guess you can stay." She said. A slight wobble of conflict in her voice.  
"Good." Thor smiled, as warmly as he could manage.  
Nessa could not keep her eyes of how ill Loki looked, which he noticed and tried to ignore.  
"Come." Nessa said kindly, showing the way to the car, and at that moment, Loki passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm glad Loki is now in the story and I have many great plans for future chapters. **  
**I am sorry if the whole 'Hela' character does not make all that much sense at the moment but I promise her story line will be revealed shortly.**  
**Please leave me a review! **  
**Much love x **


	3. Bedstruck

**Hey! This is my chapter where I finally get round to revealing about Hella and why Thor and Loki have been put on Earth. If anything still confuses you, please message me and I will explain :) **  
**Have fun reading!**

* * *

"Hey." A small voice whispered nervously from the side of the bed Loki had been placed on.  
He flicked his eyelids back staring at the girl. Her hair was a rich, dark brown and it tumbled down her back. She was pale for a mid guardian but all the same, no where near as close as Loki. She had full, dark pink lips and warm brown eyes that seemed to smile, although her lips frowned._ 'I guess the mortals would deem her beautiful.'_ He thought to himself, although her beauty was something completely different of that of Asgardien society.  
She sat politely with a bowel of broth cupped in her hands.  
"Are you hungry?" She asked innocently from the little seat by his bedside.  
Judging by the colour of the sky, Loki assumed it was late evening on Earth. The sky had darkened to a dark purple haze, and some of the stars were already glittering through the sky, set around the grey moon which hung over the house as a reminder that this was not Asgardien sky.  
Loki kept his stare locked on her, his cold, blue eyes fixed on her analysing every detail he could take in.  
Nessa felt nervous and she could feel the bowel slightly tremble in her hands.  
Thor had warned her to be careful around him and not to take anything he says to heart.  
Suddenly the door swung open, nearly being torn from its hinges, causing Loki and Nessa to break their awkward stare.  
Thor ducked his head as he walked through the doorway. He smiled a warm smile when he saw Loki had roused from his sleep.  
Loki attempted to get up from the bed, but his legs betrayed him and he stumbled back and quickly pulled himself back onto the sheets before collapsing.  
"Brother you are weak, you must rest for a few days before we seek Hella."  
Loki scowled at the ground like a sulking child who had been told they could not go out to play.  
"In the time you are resting I will try and get a lead on where she is. Nessa will keep a guard on you and nurse you back to health while I am gone."  
Nessa let out a small, shocked gag, startled by Thor.  
_'He wasn't going to leave her with this stranger?'_ She thought. He seemed so horribly cold and his stares unnerved her.  
"Brother!" Loki began, in protest. His voice was a deep croak and resulted in fits of coughing.  
Nessa reacted quickly outstretching her hand with a glass of water in it. She gasped when Loki hissed slightly and hit it out her hand so that it smashed on the carpet.  
"Loki!" Thor snapped.  
"Thor." Loki snapped back aggressively.  
"There was no need for that."  
Loki pursed his white lips together, a small smirk played across them. 'Spiteful man,' Nessa thought.  
She got up, slamming the bowel of broth that was resting in her lap on the bed. The steaming, pale contents splashed over the side and over the fresh covers. Part of it hit Loki's hand and he let out a small, deep whimper.  
"Mortal scum." He cursed clenching his hand into a tight fist.  
"Brother?" Thor asked, surprised at Loki's reaction to the splash.  
"I did not know heat scalded you so significantly."  
"If you actually thought for a minute then of course it would." Loki spat.  
"Fire and ice." Thor half whispered under his breath.  
Loki gave a sarcastic nod.  
"Is this why you are sick... The heat burns you."  
Loki didn't reply.  
"Loki!"  
"You could say it was a contributing factor." Loki said, agitated.  
An eerie silence fell between the two brothers as they looked at each other.  
Loki was the grey/white colour of a corpse, with raw, sunken eyes and skeletal, hollow cheeks. His hair had grown long and scraggly and it fell, over his face and his body. 'Oh my his body,' Thor thought. There was more bone than flesh. The garments he wore hung from him, almost drowning him in the loose fabric. His arms and legs and neck were still covered in small scars and marks, that he gathered from the gap where he fell from Asgard and the battle of New York. Thor was sure that he had been tortured, he was so absent nowadays. Only a shadow living in the remaining flesh of his younger self. Whenever Thor ever asked about what happened after he fell from Asgard, Loki simply wouldn't talk, so he stopped asking questions and so did everyone else.

"I aught to leave." Thor said, turning his back on the small room Loki rested in.  
"Brother." Loki said flatly. "Why the Earth child."  
Thor stopped and turned on his heel. "I do not know." He replied, and then walked out the room.

* * *

Nessa was curled up on her bed, a small music box playing on her windowsill.  
She was so mad at the man who knocked the water out of her hands smashing the glass with it. How could he be so rude after she foolishly gave him her hospitality? Why had she even given out her house to strangers in the first place? Something about the ill man, made her want to look after him._' I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so frail,_' she thought to herself.

The music box continued to play a sweet melody in the back ground, and she took a deep breath, remembering what her Grandma would teach her. "Treat another as you would wish to be treated," she mumbled under her breath. I will look after this man, whatever it takes, however rude. She thought to herself before sighing and collapsing back onto her unmade bed and slamming the music box shut.  
When she turned back she jumped seeing Thor stood, dominating in the doorway to her room.  
"I will be gone for a few days... Take care Nessa." He said kindly.  
Nessa managed back a small nod.  
And just like that Thor left.

* * *

Nessa remanded on her bed, not bothering to move.  
A few hours later she was woken to a suffocating cry from the spare room down the small landing.  
At first she couldn't be bothered to move from the warm comfort of the bed but the cries got louder, like an alarm clock demanding to be turned off. Soon the cries bugged Nessa so much that she was forced to get out of the warm covers.  
She stumbled, sluggishly across the landing to Loki's room and paused outside, pressing an ear to the door. Ah...silence. Just as she was about to turn back to her room, she heard another agonising small cry and she was forced to push the heavy wooden door open. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness. Loki squirmed under the covers. At first she thought he was having some sort of epileptic fit and began to panic but soon she realised he was simply having a nightmare.  
She contemplated leaving him but the cries, called for her to wake him.  
"Loki! Loki! Wake up!" She said urgently, shaking him violently.  
His eyes flashed open widely, stricken with fear and tears. As soon as he saw her he immediately switched back to his cold, emotionless character.  
"Hey, it's okay." She spoke soothingly, and reached out for his arm. He flinched back but not quick enough to stop her hand touching his bear flesh. A sudden coldness stung her hand and she pulled back in shock.  
"You're freezing! Do you need more blankets."  
"No!" Loki almost pleaded.  
"But you're so.."  
"I'm fine:" Loki replied quickly, cutting Nessa off.  
The thought of being even hotter, made his head hammer and eyes water. The heat, even radiating off her body was making him un-comfortable.  
He wished she would leave him in peace, to organise the conglomerates of his thoughts.  
Again awkward silence fell over both of them.  
"Who is the girl Thor is looking for?" Nessa asked, deciding to break the silence.  
"Hella ... His cousin."  
"Not your cousin too?"  
"No." Loki said irritably.  
"How does that work out."  
Loki didn't reply.  
"Why are you trying to find her?" Nessa asked.  
" Thor released her from her place of duty." Loki said, monotone.  
"What's so bad about that."  
"I suggest you don't ask questions." Loki said grimacing.  
"I suggest you tell me." Nessa snapped back.  
Loki raised an eyebrow at her quickness of reply.  
"She wishes to kill Odin, Thor's father. She seeks revenge."  
"Why?"  
"Odin took what was 'special' away from her." Loki half sniggered.  
"And what was that?"  
"Her love." Loki smirked.  
Nessa was slightly taken aback.  
"Love?"  
"Love." Loki replied, slightly snarling out the word.  
"Why your harsh tone? Have you never felt love."  
" Love is for children."  
"No... Playing is for children, love is for adults."  
"Go to bed." Loki demanded, the conversation was annoying him and he wished solitude.  
"As you wish." Nessa, almost sulkily replied.  
She got up and moved to the door, her long dressing gown trailed behind her.  
"Good night." She spoke.  
Loki did not reply.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Odin! Father! You can not banish Hella! Please father, can you not just let her see him again."  
A young Loki desperately pleaded.  
"Loki, you can not let her be punished. She has fallen in love with a monster!" Odin shouted from the golden set chair he sat stiffly on.  
"Let her be father. Can you not see how happy she is."  
"He is poison! And I will not allow this bloodline to be poisoned by the blood of a creature such as his."  
"Father! Please she is in love."  
"No Loki. This is not love. She is too young! Too easily manipulated."  
At that moment Thor walked into the throne room.  
"Father! Is it true you are going to banish Hella!" He spoke, his words as urgent as Loki's.  
Although Loki was always closer to his cousin, Thor deeply loved her too. She was a sweet young girl, with cole black hair and wild, burning, orange eyes.  
Her parents had never favoured her much, her older sister Sandril, was always much highly looked upon but also unbelievably cruel to Hella as a child. By the age of 7 Hella practically lived under the protection of her uncle Odin.  
The more Hella grew up, the more distant she got. She would lock herself in rooms for days to weeks never speaking to anyone but Thor and Loki.  
One day, when Thor came to check her, to see if she was alright... Instead of finding her in her bed, all he found was an empty room.  
It had taken months before Odin's soldiers found her, living with a man of Faro.  
The men of Faro and the Adgardes had never seen eye to eye and when Hella asked Odin for permission to marry him Odin banished her from ever seeing her again.

"I have to send her away! She has betrayed us more than I wanted to believe."  
"Father no!" Both Loki and Thor cried.  
"Then what do you suggest?" Odin yelled.  
"You could always keep her somewhere?" Thor suggested, which earned a subtle, angry, arm punch from Loki.  
"No! Thor what are you doing!" Loki whispered.  
"I have an idea." Odin announced. "She can guard the underworld and not be released until I say so."  
"Please don't!" Loki cried.  
But it was done. Hella's fait was decided.  
She remained guarding the underwood for many, many years, until one, life changing day.  
As she was walking though a tunnel in the underworld, Thor appeared.  
"Come with me. I can get you out." He said desperately.  
"Thor..." Hella gasped, hardly recognising him.  
Thor nodded before grabbing Hella's arm and in a flash they were back in Asgard.  
Loki was in Asgard waiting their arrival. He grimaced when he saw Hella again.  
"I should not be helping you both." He said bitterly.  
At this moment Odin walked out from his point of observation.  
"This is how you betray me." He said.  
"This is his how you repay me."  
"Father, we just.."  
"Silence." He spoke over Thor.  
"Ever since you have been on Earth, you have been a weaker God. You are becoming more and more like them. And Loki! You have only just come out your punishment, I am sure you don't want to go back in again?"  
"Father I couldn't live with knowing my cousin was in the underworld because of my suggestion not to banish her completely.  
At that moment Hella suddenly, vanished from Thor's side, leaving only a disturbance of particles where she stood.  
Odin shook his head, ashamed. "You are still both as mature as children. You took someone who is a risk out of punishment before her sentence had been earned."  
"Father all she did was love a Faro."  
"And by her childlike 'love.' She nearly started a war." Odin boomed.  
"Father I ..." Loki started.  
"And now you have released her, you are asking for another war." Odin said, shaking his head.  
"I can not trust either of you."  
He hit his staff on the marble ground. The echo bounced off the spherical,quilted walls.  
"She could only have gone to the last place that was visited. You will go to earth and find her!" Odin spoke.  
"And if we don't find her?"  
"You will be banished."

And that was how where Thor and Loki came to Earth. Crashing, and tumbling in a bolt of thunder from the sky.  
Thor knew what he had done was wrong but he could no have her in charge of the underworld. She had simply fallen in love, just ... With the wrong creature.  
And now it was Loki and Thor's job to get her back, before she put Odin's life at risk.

**FLASHBACK END **

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm glad I have finally cleared up the Hella story line a little. **  
**Pretty much Hella fell in love with a Faro, (an enemy of Asgard so she was punished by being put responsible for the underworld. Thor broke her out of the underworld but not realising she has turned slightly evil and wishes revenge on Odin, therefore Loki and Thor have been sent to Earth to get her because as she runs free Odin's life is at risk and they can not return unless they have her.**  
**If anything still confuses you then message me. **  
**Keep reading, and leave a review! :3 **


	4. Reunited

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to upload another chapter. I really struggled getting this one going. But anyway I hope you enjoy! A little bit of Jane in this one :) I have not checked this very thoroughly as I just wanted to upload it so, I am very sorry if there are any typos or mistakes in the text.**

* * *

Thor had spent the whole night trying to track down Hella. He felt such a heavy burden on himself to find her. He wished he'd never freed her. It never crossed his mind that she would seek revenge, and that the underworld had twisted her. _'And Loki._' He thought to himself. _'He is so week and ill and now that he has been stripped of his powers on the decent to earth, there is no immortal barrier to stop him from dying.'_ Thor shuddered at this realisation, quickly dismissing it.  
Another thing constantly playing on his mind was... Jane for he had not seen her since before New York.  
Her name stung, like a thousand slaps, reminding him of her.  
She was always in his head._ 'I could see her now, if I wanted to.'_ He thought to himself, but then this would put her at danger. Could he be that selfish?  
The rain continued to drizzle down the windows of the small building he was squatting in. His breath plumed in frost circles around his head. He did not like the thought of Loki dying and neither did he like the feel of being mortal with no powers. He felt so helpless, slow and feeble.  
Thor laid back against the un-plastered wall, pulling off his shirt and ringing the rain out of it.  
He tried to divert his mind, thinking where Hella was but the only two things that constantly flashed through were Jane and Loki.  
Thor got up from where he was perched, pulled back on his damp shirt and began to pace before walking back into the rain.

* * *

"Are you sure there is nothing more i can get you?" Nessa asked.  
Loki remained stiff, but slightly shook his head.  
She smiled as kindly as she could and turned her back on the room and strolled into hers.  
_'Strange, ill man._' She thought to herself.  
She opened up her music box and rested her head back on the head board of her bed. The music filled the room with the sweet melody of Claire De Lune. The music box was her reminder, of her infant hood, where she would spend her summers in the orchards picking apples for her grandma to make pie. She smiled to herself as she reminisced how simple life was back then.  
As the music began to slow so did the speed of her blinks, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier until she finally fell asleep, wrapped in her warm bed sheets.  
Suddenly a creak from the floor board outside her door woke her to a jolt.  
She flashed her eyes open and slid out of bed, pushing her long hair behind her ears.  
She crept towards the door and slowly opened it.  
"Hello?" She whispered almost silently, her voice a deep rasp from being awoken from sleep.  
Not to her surprise there was no reply.  
"Stupid wind." She said out loud turning to proceed back to her bed, when another creak, followed by a large thump came from the kitchen.  
Nessa shuffled quietly to the kitchen and peered around the door.  
**"Oh my gosh!"** She squeaked.  
On the floor was Loki. His body was shaking out of control by the fridge which had been pulled open and was casting a cold yellow light on him.  
Nessa ran towards him and took his head into her lap. She felt his whole body go limp and turn a deep colour of blue. "Please don't be dead, please, please, please don't be dead." Nessa cried out. His eyes shifted to a deep red and welts formed on his skin.  
Nessa had learnt first aid at school but she was not sure what to do if this happened. "Blue skin, um... Oh my God, I think you're suffocating!" She cried out completely unsure of what to do.  
She leaned over him and began pumping her hands against his chest. He still remained limp in her hands. She banged his back, as hard as she could manage, over and over again, believing that he may have choked on something he had swallowed.  
She could feel tears sting in her eyes and run in little rivers down her face, dropping from her nose onto Loki.  
She didn't know what to do.  
She only had one idea left. She leant forward and pressed her lips against Loki's mouth. He was so cold it stung her lips, like sucking an ice cube. She began to breath into his mouth, pumping his chest at the same time. She was sure she was doing it wrong, but her stubbornness that he had died meant she didn't stop.  
On the seventh time Nessa leaned in to try and breath her breath into Loki she felt his chest rise and fall and a gagging sound escape from his lips.  
Nessa gasped, and pulled away from him. She watched the blue fade from his skin and the red burn from his eyes, the welts on his skin dissolved into nothing and he propped himself up.  
"Loki...?" Nessa almost whispered.  
Loki remained still, trying to pace his breath again.  
Nessa fell back against the kitchen cabinet, breathing heavily.  
"I thought you were dead." She breathed. "I don't know what happened to you, but that was not normal."  
She looked over at Loki... Loki stared back.  
"Why did you touch me." He growled, his voice tiny yet angry.  
Nessa was taken aback by the harshness in his tone, she had saved him after all.  
"You nearly died."  
"Why did you interfere."  
**"BECAUSE YOU NEARLY DIED!"** She yelled.  
" I am getting in a doctor right this moment."  
"No." He said urgently  
"You nearly died! Your skin turned dark blue! Your eyes turned red. I am getting a doctor in."  
"You can't do that." He said angrily.  
"Unless you explain to me, what the hell is going on, I will ring that doctor right this second."  
"Fine." Loki spat. " I have a condition, it was given to me by my father, I am always hot, my skin is always cold."  
"Why were you out of bed, when you were so weak?" Nessa asked.  
"I needed ice."  
"Why didn't you just call for me... I could have got it!"  
Loki remained silent.  
"I'd rather get in myself." He finally said.  
"If this ever happens again, I am calling a doctor." Nessa said grimly.  
He nodded and wobbly got to his feet.  
Loki remained silent. He knew that he wouldn't make it fully to the fridge before collapsing but he had to try, he could not wake Nessa, and ask her to fetch it. He couldn't have her see his skin turn blue as it made contact with the ice but alas she did.

* * *

Thor wasn't sure how he was about to do this. He stood in the doorway of Jane's small caravan, staring and a flake of white paint pealing of the tiny door. He could even hear the faint murmur of the television come from inside, which slightly warmed him.  
He stood pondering what decision to make. He was, for one of the of the first times in a long time... Scared.  
Thor took a heavy breath before hitting his knuckles against the door.  
Thor gulped at took a step back from the door onto the muddy grass as the door swooped open.  
"Jane." Thor smiled, as radiantly as he could manage.  
Jane stood, little as ever but ever so beautiful in the doorway, despite the pyjamas she was wearing. She lookes as perfect as the day I met her, Thor thought to himself.  
"Thor?" She gasped, stumbling back a few paces.  
Before she could manage another word two bolder like arms pulled her into him, almost crushing her fragile body.  
"Breath!" She chocked out, causing Thor to immediately drop her and apologise.  
"What took you so long to return... You were in New York and you didn't visit!?" She spoke her voice raising in growing anger.  
"I am sorry I could not see you. I would put you at risk, I could not do that Jane. And as for Asgard, the path to Earth was destroyed and it took a long time to rebuild."  
Jane looked slightly frustrated, "meh.." She spoke. "I guess as excuses go... I can't really argue with that." Jane smiled a little, letting the dimples emboss themselves deeply into her cheeks, which Thor reacted to. He reached out his hand as stroked her cheek, feeling the warmth of her smile against his large hands.  
"Why are you back here on Earth?" Jane finally asked, breaking the short silence.  
"Odin, banished us to Earth." He sighed sadly.  
"Us?" Jane said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Loki and I."  
"The traitor!" Jane spat.  
"No, I believe he has learnt his wrongs and has indeed found the right path." In which reply Jane gave a slow, unsatisfied nod.  
" Why have you been banished?" Jane frowned, looking down at the grass.  
"I am afraid, I am responsible for the majority of our banishment. We are not allowed to return till we capture cousin Hella."  
"The girl you once told me about."  
"Indeed, her. I believed she was not a threat and broke her out of the underworld, but she had turned in hell and is nothing like her former pre underworld self." Thor frowned.  
"Come, gather your belongings, I will take you to where Loki is." Thor half pleaded.  
"I don't know Thor... I mean, did you forget New York?" Jane stated, in a a state of mid shock.  
"Jane we all need to be together, as long as you are by me, she can not use you against me."  
Jane shuffled her feet letting out a small sigh.  
"Fine." She breathed. "But don't expect me to get on with Loki."  
"I promise that is not necessary." Thor smiled.  
"But tonight...?" Jane smirked.  
"Tonight is ours." Thor smirked back.  
"I've really..."  
But Jane's sentence was never finished for at that very moment Thor pulled the hem of her pyjamas into his chest, his other hand cradling her head.  
"I've missed you, so, so much." Thor breathed heavily.  
Jane murmured in agreement as Thor pulled her head to his and for what seemed to them like hours, they kissed under the cold winter sky.

* * *

Nessa put the jam and bread onto a plate and carried the tray carefully up to Loki's room. She knocked quietly in fear that he was still sleeping after last nights fiasco but a quite "enter," came from the other side of the door.  
Nessa pushed the door open with her hip and placed the tray on too of the dresser.  
The room was cool as the curtains were barley ever pulled open and the radiators turned off.  
She looked at Loki, his face still sunken, his hair still scraggly. His rack of ribs were exposed through the loose t-shirt he was wearing.  
"I brought you breakfast." Nessa said plainly.  
Loki looked up, focusing his eyes onto the tray and then to her. She was wearing a dark blue worn pair of jeans and a dark green jumper.  
"Your jumper." Loki said staring at it.  
"Yes? What about it?" Nessa said becoming very self conscious.  
Loki felt a strange pang of anger and lust. The colour was his colour, and only he was to wear it but here Nessa was wearing almost the exact shade of green that belonged to him. But she looked so pretty in the colour. It exposed the paleness of her skin and her collar bones, and gave Loki a slight longing.  
"Loki?" Nessa asked.  
"Nothing." He replied agitated.  
Nessa shifted uncomfortably, wishing to walk over to a mirror and check if there was anything on her jumper.  
"I brought you breakfast, not that I expect it to be eaten." Nessa smiled.  
"I hope you're okay after yesterday." She asked nervously.  
Loki gave a small nod in reply.  
"I was thinking..." Nessa started."You have not washed in a few days."  
"I can wash my self."  
"Last time you got up, you collapsed in the kitchen which is nearer than the bathroom. I refuse to take any more chances." Nessa said firmly.  
Loki glared at Nessa, he did not want to be washed, when he could manage it himself.  
Nessa ignored his glare as best as she could and placed the plate onto the bed. "Try and eat." She said, but she knew he wouldn't. "I'm fetching some water and soap."  
Loki's mouth opened in protest but snapped shut again, as he could not think or a reply.  
Nessa turned her back and walked out the door into her small kitchen. She pulled out a dark blue washing up bowel from beneath the sink and began to fill it with warm water. Then she paused. "I am alway hot, my skin is always cold." She mumbled out loud, reciting what she had forced out of Loki last night. She stopped again holding the washing up bowel, then she tipped out the warm water and filled it with cold water and popped a few ice cubes in from the tray in the freezer before she pulled out a bar of lavender soap from the bathroom.  
She opened up the door to Loki's room, and was not in the slightest shocked to see that the plate of food had not been touched.  
"I am sorry about the soap. None of them smell very ..." She paused trying to think the of the next word. "Masculine." She said.  
Loki nodded, a child like scowl on his face, the same a toddler would have at being told the prospect of bathing.  
Nessa took the plate of food off the covers and placed it back on the dresser. She pulled up a chair beside the bed and placed the bowel on her lap, dipping in the washing cloth.  
"Can you take your top off?" She said, her voice a little unstable.  
Loki paused... He looked at Nessa with a cold emotionless face. Then he lifted his arms and dragged the shirt over his head.  
Nessa gasped and dropped the flannel cloth onto the bed covers. Loki's body was littered in scars, welts, bruises and cuts. She wanted to turn her head away, fearing she was being rude staring but she couldn't not. She opened her mouth to say something but only a small gagging noise came out.  
"Your people." Loki said flatly.  
"W-what?" Nessa stuttered.  
"It was your people that did this to me." He snarled.  
"Does it hurt." Nessa asked, reaching out her hand to gently touch his chest."  
He flinched at her touch but did not protest so she left her hand there.  
"Why did they go this to you." Nessa whispered.  
Loki did not reply.  
"Loki?"  
Loki still did not reply.  
He couldn't tell her. How could he phrase New York. If he told her then she was certain to have him arrested and this time he was to weak to fight back. They'd send him to the room  
where he would have to face even more torturing for answers. Strapped against the metal chair which was heated by pipes. The heat burnt in his body one hundred times hotter than it would be to us. The snap of the whip striking his chest, his back, his legs. Loki shuddered and pushed these thoughts away.  
"I will be careful." Nessa spoke, as she picked up the cloth and again dipped it into the ice water. Loki screwed up his face preparing for the hot sting of water but instead was met with a cool, refreshing feel which took him aback.  
She carefully washed his body lathering in the soap and washing it off with the cloth.  
"I hope the temperature is okay." She smiled, seeing his body lacks.  
Loki nodded and the corners of his white lips turned up into a smirk.  
"Yes." He spoke.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please follow this story for updates and leave a review. Much love ^.^ **


	5. Revisitation

**Morning, afternoon, evening! In reply to an anon review, yes I will be uploading more chapters, as I am on half term this week and don't have college, (English college, not American,) so I should be able to upload hopefully a couple more chapters soon! All apologise given if I do not upload all that regularly and consistently. My excuses hang, ( as I am sure most people's would,) in work and the fact I get back so late from college that I end up sleeping as soon as I get in, anyway... All excuses aside, here is chapter 5! :3 **

* * *

Nessa had slept lightly that night and not for as long as she would have hoped for. Constant whimpers and groans came from the room Loki was in, stopping her from reaching deep sleep. The first few nights it happened Nessa would wake him up and ask him if he needed anything, but as she knew now his reply would be the usual 'I'm fine.' So she saw no point in getting out of bed.

She had no desire to get out of bed but she knew that she had to check up on Loki. She had already booked several weeks off work, lying about a back operation she was having, meaning her regrettable absence.

"Loki?" Nessa whispered, poking her head around the door and squinting through the dark, dusty air. There was no reply so she outstretched her hand, extending her fingers and switched on the light.  
"Argh." Loki scolded, squinting his eyes at the harshness of the ceiling lamp.  
"Turn it off." He snapped angrily.  
Nessa teasingly shook her head. "No." She spoke stubbornly.  
Loki smirked a slightly faded smirk at her stubbornness, but it only lasted a few seconds as he slackened back and rested his head back on the pillow.  
Nessa moved into the room and placed herself into the hard wooden chair, already pulled up beside the bed.  
"How are you feeling today?" She spoke calmly.  
"Weak." He admitted. "But probably still stronger than a Midgardian." He added.

"A what?"

"Never mind."  
'He looks weak.' She thought. A nasty rattle came from his chest after every breath, and his skin had turned the colour of the bed sheets. _'I hope to God, that Thor has not deserted him.'_ She thought._ 'If he does not get help soon, I fear his death. If he does not improve by tomorrow I will call out a doctor.'_ She thought.  
Nessa pulled out the wash basin, filled with ice cubes and began to wash his body once again.  
Loki closed his eyes and his breathing slowed as she rhythmically ran the cloth over his battered skin.  
Nessa had quite gotten used to the routine she had fallen into; caring for this sick man and didn't mind it too much.  
Once she had finished, she ringing out the cloth into the soapy water, placing it back onto the dresser.  
"Nessa?" Loki said, his voice strained.  
She was shocked to hear him say her name. It sounded soft in comparison to his usual harsh tone.  
She turned her head back to face him. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry if I have been a burden to you." He said awkwardly, his gaze focused on the end of the bed frame.  
"Not at all." She reassured. "Anything I can do to help you get back to health." She smiled sympathetically.  
He gave a solemn nod in reply and shifted his gaze to the curtains.  
"I'll check up on you in a bit, I'm just going out for a few hours to see a friend, if you need me the phones on the bed side table, my numbers on the caller list." She smiled.  
Loki raised an eyebrow and nodded again.

* * *

Nessa sat waiting at a coffee shop her friend had chosen out. She looked, casually around the interior, trying to let the time pass by.  
Just as Nessa was about to give up and drive back home, the door jangled and in came her friend. She was wearing a dark green trench coat, which brightened her ginger hair.  
"Ness!" She smiled, outstretching her arms and pulling Nessa into her usual melodramatic hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" She cooed.  
"It's only been a week, Rose." Nessa laughed, letting go of the embrace and analysing her friend.  
"I see you got those new shoes you wanted." Nessa smiled.  
"You noticed!" Rose beamed back in her usual over the top signature.  
"They really suit you."  
"Thanks Ness, now tea or coffee?" Rose asked, pulling out a seat for herself and Nessa.  
"Just tea, thanks."  
Nessa felt strangely distant and isolated. _'Probably due to my anti-social behaviour._' She thought. _'I haven't exactly left the house much recently.' _  
Rose called over a waiter who quickly scribed down the order and rushed back behind the closed door in the cafe.  
"How's your back, when is the operation happening?" Rose asked, her voice smothered in concern.  
Nessa awkwardly shifted and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Ness?" Rose asked again.  
"Okay..." Nessa began. "You must promise not to tell anyone!"  
Rose sat, taken aback. "Um... Sure."  
"I am not having a back operation. In fact my back is fine."  
"Then what on earth have you been doing in the last week."  
"Looking after this man... He's very sick and it's not for long, just until his brother returns and stuff." Nessa babbled. "You won't tell will you?" She felt like a child who didn't want her parents to find out she did something wrong, but she needed to tell someone about the weird events of the week.  
"Of course not, but why the hell are you looking after this man?" Rose spoke.  
"Because... I don't know ... I can't just leave him, he's too ill."  
Nessa didn't speak of how she had become fond of this curious man. That she knew there was more to him that he was letting on. Yes, he may be blunt, rude and un respondent, but there was something about him; she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
"Ness, this man can't just stay at your house, you need to come back to work. People are worrying about you." Rose spoke sternly.  
"I promise, he'll be gone in a week or so." Nessa nodded.

* * *

It was a lot colder than the nights had been recently and the wind howled around the house keeping Nessa awake.  
She shuddered into her duvet, rolling thoughts over in her mind, which brought her nothing but concern. She turned over and looked to her bedside table. It was 3:09 am._ 'I need to get back into a good sleeping pattern.'_ She thought to herself, turning back over and burying her face in her pillow, letting out a sigh.  
Just as she could feel herself slowly fade into the calming embers of sleep, a whimper came through the walls from Loki's room.  
'Not now, please!' She thought, begging that another whimper would not follow, but alas it did.  
Again she found herself, trudging to Loki's room, her eyes only just open. She pushed open the door once again and walked through the icy air to his bed where she perched.  
"Shh, Loki, sleep." She whispered as she picked up his boned hand and cupped it in hers, praying this would calm his nightmare.  
She sleepily smiled as his cries died into slow, deep breathing once more.  
_'So peaceful.'_ She thought to herself, watching his cold, white face dream.  
She remained sat on the side of his bed, trying to blink herself awake, but she could feel her eyelids slacken and begin to close and before she knew it she had fallen asleep, sat on the side of the bed, her hands still cupping Loki's hand.

* * *

Jane and Thor had been driving for a few days now, but finally they made it into the small village in Somerset.  
"I can't believe, we just drove all this way." Jane laughed.  
Thor smiled in return. "Thank you for coming with me."  
The journey had been long enough to explain everything down to the last detail.  
"It's just around the corner." Thor spoke to Jane, pointing at the small lane off from the road. "They're there."  
Jane nodded, turning the car into the long, dusted drive way.  
"I'm still uncomfortable about Loki staying there. And I can't believe you left this poor girl to look after him." Jane spoke.  
"I didn't have much choice Jane." Thor replied.  
"I guess... But are you sure Loki is safe to be around?"  
"Trust me." Thor said, giving Jane a reassuring smile. "He has changed. He is not like how he was in New York."  
"People don't just change." Jane said shaking her head.  
"See what you think when you get there. He's too ill to do any harm, even if he intended it. You'll be safe."  
"Let's just hope you're right." Jane said pulling up in front of the house.  
Thor jumped out of the car door and opened Jane's door. Together they trekked up the remainder of the path to the front door.  
"What a sweet house." She smiled to Thor as she pressed her knuckles to the door, knocking it twice.

* * *

Nessa jumped awake when she heard two loud knocks at the front door. She had a moment of disorientation, looking around the room before she realised she was in the spare room. _'I must have fallen asleep.'_ She thought to herself, still propped up on the edge of Loki's bed. She instantly felt a dark pink flush of embarrassment flood her pale face as she noticed the knock had woken Loki too, who was staring at Nessa a smirk creeping across his lips as he looked at her holding his hand still.  
"I'm so sorry. I fell asleep." She muttered, in shame.  
"Let me get the door." She spoke again, walking to the front door.  
She shuffled awkwardly out of the room and down the narrow stairs to the door. She pulled the door open; ignorant of the fact she was still wearing her pyjamas.  
"Thor!" She exclaimed, seeing him standing in the door, a small very attractive woman smiling at his side.  
"I am sorry for the delay." He smiled warmly, his arm wound tightly around Jane's waist.  
"No, it's fine." She smiled back, and then became instantly aware of the state she looked, her hair messy and tangled and bags under her eyes from being kept awake most nights.  
"You look tiered." Jane spoke.  
"I am." Nessa replied. "Sorry... Nessa," She spoke, outstretching her hand and shaking Jane's.  
"Jane." Jane replied sweetly, shaking Nessa's hand back.  
"I'm sorry if the house is a mess." Nessa bumbled, while hurrying around in quick attempt to hide empty plates and clothes.  
Thor and Jane stepped though into the house.  
"Your house is so twee." Jane commented, looking around the living room.  
"Haha," Nessa laughed in reply, "Take a seat." She said, outstretching an arm to a sofa, which Jane and Thor sat on together.  
"What news of Loki?" Thor asked.  
"He has not gotten any better." Nessa replied sadly. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Should I call a doctor?"  
"NO!" Jane and Thor both half yelled at the same time.  
"We don't want S.H.I.E.L.D on our backs." Jane spoke.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D?"  
"Never mind." Thor replied. "Before, we find Hella, we need to get Loki back to health. Without him we are only half as strong." Thor explained.  
"I have tried everything I know." Neesa shrugged.  
"Can I see him?" Jane asked quietly. "I might be able to help."  
Nessa nodded and got up to Loki's room and walked in.  
"Loki. Your brother is back and his friend Jane."

"Oh, I think they are a little** more** than** friends**." Loki grinned.

Thor and Jane both walked into the room which was crowded by four people.

"Brother, I was starting to think you had abandoned me." Loki grinned.  
"Loki, don't be so foolish, you know I was trying to get leads on Hella."  
"I see you brought back a 'friend'." He laughed. "I thought it was decided she would be safer left out of this."  
"We decided nothing brother." Thor snapped. "She is safer with us, anyway."  
"Us... I thought you didn't trust me." Loki laughed followed by a cough.  
"Can I examine you?" Jane asked nervously.  
"Go ahead darling." Loki darkly chuckled, winking at Thor.  
"You know you could at least pretend to be ill." Thor said, shaking his head.  
"Come let us leave them in peace." Thor spoke softly to Nessa.  
Nessa nodded and followed Thor back down the stairs and into the living room.

* * *

**Okay! So I hope this chapter was okay. I promise that the chapters will pick up a bit soon, but I am stuck in this part in the story, but soon it shall get more interesting. Also I just watched 'Thor the Dark World' - which is absolutely amazing, and I cried and omg… but therefore I was thinking of changing aspects in the future of this story to fit that roughly of the film. For instance if a character dies in the film then they will do so in the story. **  
**Many thanks if you have read up this far anyway- and good stuff is shortly on its way and you will get a bit more of the sassy Loki.**  
**Please review and follow/favourite! **  
**Many thanks **  
**Jessica x **


	6. Knock Knock

**I am so very sorry about my delay in uploading this chapter. I have been very busy and somehow booked several concerts in one week, (I managed to get to London, Cardiff and Bristol and back by myself!) And a 7 hour wait in the rain to audition for Star Wars! Anyhow, all excuses aside here is the chapter!**

* * *

A few days had passed since the arrival of Thor and Jane and little had changed.  
"Any luck?" Nessa asked Jane as she walked into her cramped kitchen.  
Jane looked up from the table, which was littered with tubes and weird coloured substances.  
"I may be onto something." Jane smiled, her gaze still fixed on the tube she was pouring pale liquid in.  
After taking in every symptom Loki had, Jane had attempted to cure him with strange concoctions, but only exceeding in curing his temperature with bags of frozen peas.  
"Do you need any help?" Nessa asked, feeling a little bit in the way, despite it being her own house.  
Jane nodded. "You don't mind taking this to Loki do you?" She said reaching out her hand and placing a pile of capsules in Nessa's hand.  
"No problem." Nessa spoke, walking down the corridor and up the stairs.  
When Nessa reached Loki's room she gave her normal knock at the door and then waited for a response.  
"Come in." His voice came back.  
Nessa walked in holding the pills in her cupped hands.  
"Ah ...poison." Loki laughed.  
"These are meant to help you." Nessa laughed back with uncertainty.  
"Are you sure? I am certain she is trying to kill me." He joked.  
"Of course she isn't." Nessa smiled, as she placed the pills and water on the bedside table, sighing at the state of the room. Clothes were hanging over chairs and the room and empty plates left on the tops of dressers.  
"Why on earth would she want to kill you anyway?" Nessa said curiously.  
Loki looked up at Nessa, his smirk faded and was replaced by a bitter scowl.  
"Never mind." Loki said sharply turning his cold glance onto the bed cover.  
Nessa regretted asking, seeing Loki's cold reaction and realised that being out front probably was not a good way to get answers.  
"It's fine, I was just being curious."  
Nessa awkwardly turned around and began to leave.  
"Oh... By the way, I'm going out later, is there anything you need?"  
"Books." Loki added- still coldly.

* * *

"Thor?" Nessa found herself asking.  
Her, Thor and Jane were sat around the small gas fire in her living room, clasping hold of cups of hot drink.  
"Yes?" Thor replied, heating his hands against the flames.  
"There isn't something you're not telling me about Loki is there?" She shuffled awkwardly. "Only I asked him why you would try and poison him and he acted weird."  
Jane and Thor shot each other nervous glances and then looked back at Nessa.  
"Guys?" Nessa asked again.  
Thor turned his gaze to Jane again and nodded gave her a nod of reassurance.  
"Nessa." Jane began.  
"Loki may not be all he comes across to be. He may seem okay now, but he hasn't always been that way."  
"What do you mean?" Nessa replied.  
"I mean... Remember New York? A few years ago. It was probably on the TV?"  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
"Well... That was." Jane paused. "That was Loki."  
Nessa stopped, opened her mouth, and then closed it again.  
"What?" She asked.  
"The explosions, the deaths, the brain wash crap, the portal in the sky, the aliens... It was all Loki!" Jane spoke, urgently.  
"I thought... I thought that was just a publicity stunt." Nessa said in disbelief.  
"It wasn't trust me I was there." Jane replied.  
"Look, Nessa, I am so sorry we dragged you into this. If you don't want to be anymore we will leave with no judgement of you." Thor added  
Nessa shook her head, repeatedly.  
"Give me a minute ."  
"Are you okay?" Thor asked nervously.  
"I just wish you told me all this before I took care of this mad man." Jane said angrily.  
"I am very sorry, but we were not sure how to tell you." Jane said.  
"Look... I'm not just going to turn you out, so you better tell me what the hell is going on, and don't even try and fool me because I am not stupid and I could easily kick all of you  
out my house." Nessa spoke angrily.  
She couldn't believe they had just forgotten to mention this fact after she had looked after this man. Surely he was dangerous!  
Jane smiled up at Thor.  
"We better get explaining then."

* * *

"Wow." Nessa finally spoke collapsing back onto the sofa.  
"Why could you not just tell me this in the first place."  
"We weren't sure how you'd react" Thor admitted.  
"So you believe us." Jane added  
Nessa nodded.  
"Weird stuff has been going on recently. I might not have believed you a year ago but the world is different now." She added.  
"Still if you're a God why don't you just do God stuff to get back Hella."  
Thor shook his head slowly. "I wish I could, but I'm afraid Odin took our powers, as we betrayed his trust and he could not trust Loki to come on Midgard with them."  
Nessa nodded slowly, fiddling with the hem of the sofa cushion.  
"I'm going to go out to the library, are you okay here for a while?"  
"Of course." Jane smiled, getting up from the sofa.  
"I won't be long." Nessa replied, walking over to get her coat. She slipped it on and wrapped a thick scarf around her neck.

* * *

Nessa walked along the country lane to the library, rolling thoughts and ideas over in her head.  
"Loki and Thor Gods." She said out loud. But they seemed so normal... So human. She had always imagined Gods to be huge and well, not what Thor and Loki were.  
She carried on walking down the lane, her breath pluming in clouds of dragon breath. The leaves were gilded in a pale frost and the grass on either side of the road was crunchy and white tipped. She passes a few small houses, until she finally got into the center of the small village. She walked across the cobbled square until she reached the small book shop and pushed the door open to a familiar jingle.  
"Nessa, child." The elder man smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen you."  
He was a small man, with grey going white long hair, and sunken grey eyes. He wore a pale cream shirt and a brown corduroy jacket, which seemed to have been repaired so many times none of the fabric was original. He sat behind a dark oak wooden desk, littered in books and papers with a tall shutter lamp casting a yellow, dim hue over the whole picture.  
"It's lovely to see you again, Mr Lord." Nessa smiled, pulling down the hood of her coat.  
"Gosh, don't you look old, I remember when you came here when you were a tiny child. How old are you now dear?" He asked.  
"Twenty six" she smiled.  
"Oh my, not so much a child any more."  
Nessa laughed lightly. "Mr Lord... You don't have any books on Gods do you?"  
"We'll it depends what type of God it is you want, there are so many nowadays."  
"I was thinking ones like Thor and Loki and Hella." Nessa asked nervously.  
"Well that would be Norse mythology Nessa. Here... We have a few." Mr Lord walked into the second room of the shop and proped up a ladder to reach to the top shelf, pulling out four heavy books.  
"Here." He said passing them back to Nessa.  
"Thanks." She said putting them down on a small table in the middle of the room, switching on the dusty lamp on the edge of the table.  
She pulled a wooden chair up to the table and opened the first book.  
"I'll be at the front if you need any help." Mr Lord said kindly, walking to the front of the building.  
Nessa flicked through the index until she found Thor and Loki and Hella.  
She read until she could feel her eyes falling asleep, taking in as much information as she could.  
Once she had finished Hella's section of the book, she slumped into the chair. She didn't get why Hella could not have been left with the Faro man, she thought it was unfair. She slowly closed the last page and rubbed her eyes. It had gotten dark outside and she could hear Mr Lord packing up for the day. She picked up the last book she read and picked out a few others off the shelf for Loki.  
She walked back to the front of the shop, "Can I take these out please."  
"Of course you can Nessa. Make sure you bring them back by the end of the month." He smiled. "And be careful walking home. It's very dark outside."  
Nessa nodded, and picked up the books, putting them into a bag.  
"I'll see you soon." She smiled to Mr Lord, pushing the door open to the familiar jangle.

* * *

She didn't mind walking home in the dark too much. No one really lived here.  
The moon was full in the dark black/blue sky and stars were littered in their little constellations.  
I wonder if Thor and Loki's home is up there somewhere. She thought to herself as she walked along the lane.  
She carried on walking down, her boots crunching on the frosted ground, her nose running from the cold.  
Suddenly she heard a thump from behind her, so she twisted round, squinting to see what it was.  
"Knock knock." A deep woman's voice came smothering the dark.  
"Wh- who's there." Nessa stuttered desperately trying to see the source of the noise .  
Then she felt breath on her neck, as a voice whispered in her ear... "Hella."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I am sooooo sorry for the delay in uploading. I promise they won't have such gaps between uploading in the future. **  
**Please like/review/follow.**  
**And I am up for any suggestions if you want to make a character to go into the story- if you do just review me their looks and characteristics! **  
**Thank you ^.^ **


End file.
